Past Secrets
by BornWithDragonWings
Summary: For Lucy, life is good. fairy tail as given her a home, a family, and two majorly over-protective teammates. But when she arrives at the guild one day to find two unexpected visitors- her twin sister and childhood best-friend- her life is turned upside down. Lucy's past has caught up with her, and it is time to turn around and face it. POLL CLOSED: AIMIxGRAY
1. Visitors

**Lucy's POV**

I walked into the guild with a smile on my face. "Hi everyone!"

"Hi Lucy!" most shouted back.

It was a normal day in Fairy Tail. Natsu and Gray were fighting, Mira was pretending that she didn't notice the older men fawning over her, Elfman and Evergreen were fighting, Erza was eating cake, Cana was drinking, Happy was talking to Carla, Carla was ignoring Happy, and so on. The only difference was everyone seemed to be keeping a close eye on Lisanna, even if it was discreetly.

Lisanna had come back from Edolas about a month ago. The party had gone on day and night for at least a week. At first, people had ignored me a bit, but as soon as they settled down it all went back to normal. Lisanna and I had actually become friends.

"Lucy! Come over here!" Lisanna waved me over to where her and Levy sat at the bar. Curious, I did as requested.

They were looking at a lacrima. If you just glanced at it, it would look normal, just your everyday lacrima. But upon further inspection, I saw that it had a bit of a strange aura about it. Brushing it off, I turned to Lisanna. "What is it?"

"We wanted to show you this lacrima. Levy found it at the magic shop on the other side of Magnolia. If you put your hand right here on top like this," she placed her palm directly above the orb, "then it scans your energy and tells you how strong your magic power is!" The lacrima started to glow before my eyes, when it dimmed, there was a number hovering above it.

Levy spoke up. "Wow, Lisanna. You got a twenty seven!"

Lisanna smiled. "That isn't very high…"

Levy laughed. "Hey, I only got a twenty two!"Turning to me, she explained. "The lacrima tells you where your power ranges between one and one hundred. Even if you are wearing limiters, it can still sense your full power. But one hundred has almost never been reached before. Very few are strong enough. Even the Master only got a seventy four!"

I gaped. "Only a seventy four? But he's a wizard saint."

Wow, someone must be really powerful to get a one hundred. I wonder what I would get. _No! Don't be an idiot Lucy! You can't let that thing test your power! At least not in front of everyone like this!_

"Your turn, Lu-chan." said Levy. Inside, I started panicking. I could let anyone know the true extent of my power. They would be so angry to know that I lied to them. I am not ready for them to know the truth yet.

I stalled. "I have to go on a job to pay my rent, so I don't really have time for-" Lisanna cut me off.

"Lucy, it will only take a second. Besides, it couldn't possibly be anything lower than ours, so what are you afraid of?"

"Nothing." _Everything._

At that moment, the guild froze. At first I was confused, but then I was able to sense it.

Someone was approaching the guild, and that someone was powerful. I could almost taste the magical energy in the air. Some people in the guild looked scared, others curious, but none knew what I knew. Felt what I felt.

I started laughing, and even though everyone was giving me confused stares, I couldn't help myself. Looking towards the door, I yelled through the walls. "I know that you like to make an impression, but can't you do it without taking off your limiters?"

Now the entire guild was looking at me strangely. _Not my fault that I just happen to know exactly what is going on._

Then the doors to Fairy Tail guild hall burst open wide, revealing two hooded figures. One was about two feet taller than me and had a long, midnight black cloak that looked silky, but I knew that it was made by a cloth tougher than steal. The other figure was about my height and had a similar cloak. The difference was, it was silver and seemed to have a purple shine to it when hit by direct sunlight.

I jumped down from my stool at the bar and approached them slowly. When I was about two yards away, I stopped and looked at the figures with a blank expression. The smaller figure reached up with two delicate, fragile looking hands and removed the hood. There stood a girl my age with caramel brown eyes and golden blond hair. If you haven't guessed by now, she was identical to me.

The girl and I seemed to have a silent staring contest. Neither of us blinking nor saying a word, just looking at each other. She broke first and her mouth spread into a wide, familiar grin. She ran towards me giggling and leapt into my arms. "Lulu!"

I laughed and hugged her back. "It's good to see you to, Ai."

Someone cleared their throat and I looked up to see the other figure staring down at me. They still hadn't removed their cloak, making me roll my eyes. "Still cautious about whom you show your face to I see."

The figure sighed and removed their hood. I froze momentarily at the sight before mentally shaking myself and remembering who it was. Before me stood a man, about two or three years older than me. He had black hair that was even darker than his cloak and seaweed green eyes that could stare directly into your soul. And he was stunningly gorgeous.

He smirked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I know. I'm sexy."

I blushed and stuck my tongue out at him. Ai and I had sunk to the floor by now, arms still wrapped around each other. We sat there, me looking at him and her looking at me, for a full thirty seconds in complete silence. Finally, I realized that we were still in the guild.

Turning, I saw a million eyes on me. Or rather, on us. The Master walked up and looked at me. "Lucy, would you mind introducing us to your friends?"

I smiled at him and stood, helping Ai to her feet. Looking at my guildmates, I threw one arm around her shoulders and spoke. "Everyone, the human box of charms over there is Hayato." My voice was dripping with sarcasm but even though it had lightheartedness to it, I could practically feel his glare burning a hole through the back of my head. "And this is my sister, Aimi."

The guild froze, the simultaneously shouted, "Sister?!"

I giggled and Ai looked at them with a smile. "Twin sister, actually."

While everyone else was still trying to get it through their heads, Master spoke gleefully, as if this kind of thing happened every day. "Well then, Hayato and Aimi, nice to meet ya!"

Hayato walked up and slung his arm around my shoulders casually. "Nice to meet you as well, Master Makarov."

Seeing his actions, Natsu and Gray both jumped out of their seats and ran over, pulling me away from him and growling. Hayato growled back as I wiggled in their grip.

"Hayato, these two bakas are Natsu and Gray. Natsu and Gray, this is Hayato." I managed to struggle out of their grip. Said boys were having a glaring contest and none of them seemed as if they would be giving up any time soon.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Ai. "Come on, Ai. We need to escape this pool of testosterone while we still can." She followed me with a skip in her step.

When we got to the bar, we ignored the stares that we were still receiving from the guild. "We have so much catching up to do!" I said to her.

"Actually, Lulu, there is something that we need to talk to you about." Ai's face suddenly turned serious.

Realization dawned on me. They actually did it? Or did they fail? "We will talk at my apartment later."

Ai nodded and changed the subject. "So, Fairy Tail huh? That must be interesting. You know what is coming next, so prepare yourself."

I did know what was coming. Ai was going to interrogate me on everything that I had done in the four years that we have been separated. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, just to humor her. Opening my eyes, I nodded, signaling her to continue.

"First and foremost. Which one of the guys currently staring down Hay-chan is your boyfriend?" _Of course that would be at the top of your list, Ai._

"Neither of them. They like to act like protective older brothers." I said truthfully.

"Protective older brother, huh?" Ai giggled. "Remember when we were thirteen and that was Hay-chan's job? He scared the hell out of Nick Sanderson. And it was right after he asked me out!"

I followed suit. "Yeah, I remember. That was the first and the last time that you had a boyfriend."

She stuck her tongue at me playfully. "Well, I wasn't the only one that he was protective of. Remember James Gorou? Hay-chan beat him to a pulp for trying to kiss you."

I crossed my arms defensively. "I didn't care one way or another!"

"Don't play games with me, sister. You were going to kiss him back."

"Was not! He wasn't even cute."

"Your right, you never thought he was cute. I specifically remember you describing him as 'Hottie lamotie with a smoking body'. Girl you had it bad!"

"I was twelve when that happened! And I had my reasons."

"Translation: 'I was trying to make Hayato jealous'."

"If I remember correctly, it was you who had a crush on Hayato."

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

A voice behind us spoke jokingly. "Ladies, ladies! I get it; you both had the hots for me. I am irresistible. Next question."

We turned to see Hayato with a cheeky grin on his face. After sharing a look, we jumped out of our seats and attacked him. Ai was smacking at his chest and kicking at his shins while I had jumped on his back and was covering his eyes with one hand and pulling his ear with the other.

Maybe it was a bad idea, because we both made ourselves vulnerable. Since we were both technically relying on him to hold us up, all three of us ended up on the ground.

After about five more minutes of wrestling with him, Ai decided to turn on me. Throwing her hands up in the air, she shouted, "Snake!"

I stopped attaching Hayato and whipped around. "Where?!"

Ai and Hayato jumped me from behind and used my greatest weakness against me.

I had forgotten that I was ticklish. Squealing, I ended up lying on my back screaming and laughing until my throat heart. After several more minutes of unsuccessful attempts to escape, I finally gave in. "Alright! Alright, I yield!"

They immediately stopped and all three of us laid there panting on the guild floor. Everyone had sat back and watched, amused at our antics. I didn't know how long we stayed there, but at some point Mira walked up to us.

"So, are you two going to join the guild?"

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I will try and post again soon. I know that this is only the first chapter, but I want to work some romance in there. I already know that I want to put Lucy and Hayato together, but I am still working on a guy for Ai. Should I pair her up with Natsu or Gray? Please review or PM me with your vote. Until next time!**


	2. Tears

**Lucy's POV**

"Are you two going to join the guild?"

My smile fell for a moment and I looked at my sister. She and Hayato shared a look before turning to me. After sighing, I looked back at Mirajane. "Before they make any decisions, we have some things to discuss back at my apartment."

Mira gave me a confused look that I ignored. Turning back to Ai, I turned serious. "We have put off this conversation long enough, Aimi."

I rarely called her by her full name, so she nodded without arguing. Hayato looked hesitant, but after a moment he nodded as well and stood up. Ai jumped up from the ground and walked towards the doors before turning back and giving me an _are you coming or not? _look.

Hayato reached down and held out a hand, pulling me to my feet. Our hands lingered for a moment before letting go and following Ai. All three of us ignored the stares as we pushed out the doors and headed in the direction of my apartment.

**Normal POV**

**At the guild**

After the trio left, the guild hall was silent before Natsu spoke. "I don't trust that Hayato guy. Gray mumbled something in agreement.

Levy gave a small smile. "I kinda like them. And Lu-chan seems to think that they are trustworthy. Ai-chan is her sister after all."

"Hayato seems to be very protective of the sisters, despite his cocky attitude." Erza commented.

Mira grinned widely. "Yes, I think that Hayato and Lucy are very compatible! Romance lies in their future. I feel in in my bones."

Cana hiccupped and rolled her eyes. "Spidey senses tingling, Mira?"

Mira didn't hear because she was too busy imagining little blond-haired green-eyed children running around the guild.

The guild face palmed at her behavior but didn't dare rain on her parade.

"U-Um…minna-san?" Wendy asked shyly. Her guild members turned to her. "Has anyone else been wondering…why didn't Lucy tell us about Aimi-san and Hayato-san?"

Levy spoke up. "And why were they separated in the first place? They all seem so close, like best friends. But Lucy has been with us for a year now and we haven't caught a glimpse of them." **(A/N: In order for Lucy and Aimi to be the same age, I had to leave out the seven years at Tenrojima.) **

As the mages pondered this, Master Makarov took the chance to climb onto the counter. "Listen up, Brats!"

All eyes turned to the small man.

"I am sure that our dear Lucy had her reasons for keeping this a secret from us, and I am sure that something very important must have happened for her to be separated from her loved ones. But we must not stress the situation. Lucy will tell us when she is ready, so for now all we can do is celebrate the return of her old friends and our new ones. Give them time." With that, Master hopped down off the bar and went to his office.

**Lucy's POV**

We were sitting on the floor in the living room of my apartment. It reminded me of what is was like before they left. Just the three of us, three vs. the world. That was what we used to call it.

We sat in our 'formation', as our parents used to call it. A perfect triangle, and all three of us cross legged. In the center was a plate of cookies and three glasses of milk. The snacks remained untouched as we sat in an uncomfortable silence.

Ai was the first to speak. "Lucy, I assume that you know why we have returned."

I looked up from my hands and gave her a sad look. "Yes, Ai. There are only two reasons that you would have even considered returning. Neither reason is good."

Hayato looked at me sympathetically. "Lucy, I know that it was hard for you. It was hard for us to."

I looked back at my hands. "Let's not have this conversation now, Hayato. Right now we need to get down to business. Catch me up."

He looked pained but closed his mouth. Ai nodded and continued. "For the first year, we found nothing. All we did was wonder around aimlessly. In the second year though, we had a bit better luck. Though all of our leads eventually lead to dead ends, we at least had something to search for. A year ago, we found a portal that could lead us to different dimensions. It took about six months until we found the correct one. One there, however, we found nothing. Not even a memory of what once was. We almost gave up, but a month ago…" She trailed off.

"What?" I asked.

She looked up, tears in her eyes. "We found them, Lulu. And they confirmed our greatest fear."

She didn't have to explain any further. I already knew what they had confirmed. I heard sobs, and it took me a moment to realize that it was me. No matter what I did, the tears would not stop falling. I tasted salt, and I was distantly aware of Hayato holding me. But all I felt was a numbness. _Why am I crying? I already knew._

_ But you still hoped, Lucy. You wanted to believe that everything was ok._

Nothing was ok.

I didn't remember sleeping, but I did remember the dream.

Or rather, memory.

_ I stormed out of the house and ran. My feet must have been on autopilot because the next thing I knew, I was at the park. Our park._

_ I took a deep breath and walked towards the raggedy old fence. Behind this fence was a children's playground that had been abandoned ever since my parents were kids. Aimi, Hayato and I had discovered it when we were five. Ever since then we had spent every day there. At this park, no one could tell us what to do or where to go. It was our secret, and not even Mama knew about it. I told Mama everything._

_ I trailed my hand along the fence until I came upon the loose boards I knew were there. Pushing them to the side, I ducked my head and stepped inside before placing them back where I found them._

_ The park was small and simple. Two swings, a few benches, a child-sized jungle gym, a slide, a see-saw, and a sidewalk that wrapped around a small pond. The old park would seem unstable and boring to most. Not worth their time. But to our trio, it was perfect. Even now, when Ai and I were fourteen and Hayato was sixteen, this place was our sanctuary._

_ I walked over to the pond and sat, hugging my legs. After wiping away the tears that threatened to fall, I looked up at the sky. It was almost sunset. _

_ "I knew you would be here." A voice said from behind me. _

_ I grunted without turning around. "What do you want, Hay?" _

_ I heard him settle down next to me on the damp grass, but my eyes remained glued to the orange and pink sky. "I want to make sure that you are ok." I said nothing, and he continued. "Look, Lu. You are my best friend. That will never change. But I can't help you if you don't let me in." He nudged me with his shoulder. "Talk to me, Lu."_

_ I sighed. "I hate him, Hay. I had him so damn much."_

_ Hay looked over at me. "Don't say that. He's your father."_

_ That was when I snapped. "That man is NOT my father! He treats me like an object! He expects me to do EXACTLY what he says! I don't even get a say in my own life anymore! HE RUINS EVERYTHING!"_

_ Hayato kept his gaze calm, ever the patient one. "It's your life, Lu. You choose how it plays out."_

_ "But don't you see? I don't. He is the one that makes the decisions for me. You're lucky, your parents let you control your own life." I looked down at my hands, a habit that I had picked up not too long ago._

_ "Not always. Dad had decided that he is old enough to arrange my marriage to some girl from the other side of Fiore. Says that it will bring our two businesses together."_

_ I would have worried, but knowing Hayato, he would never go through with it._

_ I closed my eyes and laid back against the soft grass. "Hay?"_

_ "Yes?"_

_ "If you could be anywhere, anywhere at all, right now, where would you be?"_

_ There was a long pause and I cracked open an eyelid to look at him. He had a far off look in his eyes. Then, he reached over and gently took my hand, rubbing his thumb over my skin. "Honestly?" He hesitated before answering. "Right here, right now. With you."_

_ My body went tense and I stared at him, wide eyed. _

_ He sighed. "We both know that I am not good with words, Lu. But I have never told you a lie. Right now, with you, I am the happiest that I have ever been."_

_ Slowly, I turned my hand over to hold his, squeezing it lightly. He took this as a sign of encouragement and leaned down. I closed my eyes and met his halfway. His lips grazed mine, just barely a kiss. A kiss that asked a question. I put my other hand on his cheek and pulled him closer, kissing him._

_ I felt butterflies flap around in my stomach. Hayato's lips were warm__. The kiss was soft and hesitant, lasting only a few seconds. And it was absolutely perfect._

_ When we pulled away, both of us were blushing. He grinned at me and I smiled back before we both broke into a fit of laughter._

_ It was the best and worst night of my life._

I woke up with tears in my eyes. Though the dream ended, the memory had not. After that kiss we had watched the sunset and walked home together to meet Aimi. She informed us of the mission that they had to go on.

I understood, but it still broke my heart. They had both hugged me and said their goodbyes. Hayato had promised to return and break me free of my father's grip. Father never cared what Ai did, but I was kept under lock and key. Though I appreciated that he wanted to rescue me and be my knight in shining armor, I knew that I could not wait long enough.

That night, the two people that I loved most in the world left me.

Two years later, I ran away from home.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter Two! I had so much fun writing this chapter!**

**Thank you guys for all of your reviews. I love you all and without you, none of this would be possible. **

**I have received complaints about the LucyxHayato part of the story, and I am sorry that you disagree. I love Nalu and would hate it if either of them ended up with someone else, but I am currently writing two Nalu stories and felt the need to do something a little different.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, because if I did then Nalu, Gale, Jerza, Gruvia and many more would already have happened. Thank you for reading and I hope you will review!**

**Haters gonna hate, but please don't do it here.**


	3. Important: PLEASE READ

**Alright, so, I am not sure where I am going with this story. My original plan was to reveal some dark secrets about Lucy and Aimi's past, along with a bit about Hayato. But in order for me to do what I want to do with that part of the story, I have to rush the romance. And that doesn't sit well with me. An example would be the last chapter. I wanted to have Lucy and Hayato's past together be strictly friendship, and the romance would come later, but I couldn't. This story is causing me a bit of stress and though I want to continue writing it, I will probably delete it. If I don't, there will be some major editing of the first two chapters, possibly changing the story line a bit. **

**Let me know what you guys think within the next 24 hours. Should I delete it? Or should I just edit out a few parts? Sorry about this.**

**Thank you all for your reviews.**

**\- Fairy**


	4. Poll

**I apologize for this not being a chapter. Thanks to all of your lovely reviews, I have decided to continue this story. However, there seems to be some debate about who Aimi's love interest should be. I have put up a poll. PLEASE VOTE! I promise to update when I can and I apologize again for this not being a chapter. **

**Again, thank you to everyone who reviewed. I love you all!**

**-Fairy**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have decided to put this story, along with a few others, up for adoption. Please visit my profile for more information. Thanks!**


	6. Goodbye

**Sorry git's, still no update. But I have some exciting news! Past Secrets has been adopted by machomatthew29350. I have full faith in their ability to write this story and I cannot wait to read it myself. Please be patient and continue to fav, follow and review this story on their status!**

**Arigato, Minna!**

**Lots of love, BornWithDragonWings**


End file.
